Skipper's Birthday Surprise
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: It's Skipper's birthday, and the zoo animals are preparing the zoo for the birthday. But with so many twists, a little bit of chaos and a sick Kowalski, it would be hard to for the zoo to get the party ready on time. Will they get the party ready on time, though? A tiny bit of Kipper at the end (Story better than summary)


**Hello again! I remember that one I watched the short Frozen Fever, and I was inspired by that short to make this one-shot. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

Skipper's Birthday Surprise

It was morning at the Central Park Zoo, and the animals were all excited about something. It was Skipper's birthday today. Because of this, the other penguins, Marlene, and the lemurs spent all night preparing the zoo for the birthday party. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so no one other than the zoo animals will suspect anything. Maurice, Mort and Private were seen working on the banner. Private was seen inserting the letters while Maurice and Mort were holding the spring. Soon, the banner was done. Private hung it up, and he felt proud of himself and the two lemurs that helped him.  
"The banner is done!" Private said, pointing at the banner.  
The banner said 'Happy Birthday Skipper!".  
"Wow! You're so good at making these banners!" Julien said.  
"Yes" Private said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the HQ, Rico and Marlene were seen making the cake. They had just finished decorating the cake when they realized it needed one more thing:The candles!  
"Rico, do you have any candles?" Marlene asked.  
Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite.  
"I mean, like, birthday candles!" Marlene said.  
Rico regurgitated some birthday candles. He inserted them onto the cake. He and Marlene then went outside the HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kowalski went to Skipper's office to wake up Skipper, because, apparently, Skipper fell asleep in his office last night.  
"Skipper!" Kowalski whispered.  
"Mom, give me 10 more minutes of sleep" Skipper said.  
"It's not your Mom who's speaking to you. It's me, Kowalski, who's speaking to you" Kowalski whispered.  
Skipper finally got up. He looked at Kowalski.  
"What day is it?" he asked him.  
"It's your birthday, Skipper! Happy bir-" Kowalski began.  
Suddenly, he sneezed.  
"Bless you. And thanks" Skipper said.  
"Thanks" Kowalski said.  
Kowalski looked at Skipper.  
"Give me a minute to check on everyone" he said.  
His voice sounded awful today.  
"Okay, Kowalski" Skipper said.

* * *

Kowalski climbed up the ladder. Suddenly, he sneezed again. Everyone got frightened.  
"Bless you!" everyone said to him.  
Suddenly, the letters on the banner fell off.  
"Darn!" Private said.  
"I'll fix it!" Mort said.  
He climbed up the ladder, and 'fixed' the banner. Once he was finished, he climbed down the ladder.  
"I fixed it!" Mort said.  
Maurice looked at the banner. The banner now said 'Dry Banana Hippy Hat'.  
"Dry Banana Hippy Hat?! Mort, do you even know how to read?!" Maurice said angrily.  
He climbed up the ladder, and rearranged the letters. However, instead of the banner saying 'Happy Birthday Skipper', it said 'Happy Birthday Anna'.  
"What?! I'll fix it so that it says 'Happy Birthday Skipper' again" Maurice said.  
Once he fixed the banner, it was back to normal.  
"Phew" Private said.  
Suddenly, Kowalski sneezed a big sneeze. Rico slipped and fell on his back. The cake came flying out of his flippers.  
"The cake!" Marlene said.  
She rushed to catch the cake. She managed to catch the cake on time. Everything was still intact.  
"Phew" Marlene said.  
She put the cake back on the plate.  
"Okay. Everything should be settled now…." Marlene said.  
Just then, Kowalski sneezed again. He then coughed, then sniffled.  
"Are you okay, Kowalski?" Marlene said.  
"I'm fine" Kowalski said in a raspy voice, "It's just allergies".  
Marlene put her paw on Kowalski's forehead.  
"Nope, it's not allergies" she said.  
Kowalski's forehead felt warm.  
"You should go to bed and rest" Marlene said.  
"I'm fine!" Kowalski yelled in a raspy voice.

* * *

He then climbed down the ladder.  
"Skipper, there's a surprise waiting for you" he said to Skipper.  
"Really?" Skipper said.  
"Yes" Kowalski replied.  
He put a blindfold on Skipper. They climbed up the ladder.

* * *

They got out of the Penguin Habitat, and Kowalski turned Skipper around so that Skipper was facing the party.  
"Ready?" Kowalski said.  
"I'm totally ready!" Skipper said.  
Kowalski took the blindfold off, and the zoo animals looked at Skipper in excitement.  
"Surprise!" they said to him.  
Skipper gasped in surprise.  
"You guys threw a surprise party for me?" he said.  
"Yes" Private said.  
Suddenly, Kowalski sneezed his biggest sneeze today.  
"Bless you!" the zoo animals said.  
"Thanks" Kowalski said in a raspy voice.  
"Kowalski, you're not feeling well. You're burning up with a fever! You should take a rest! You have a cold!" Skipper said.  
"You're right, Skipper. I do have a cold. I should rest" Kowalski said in a raspy voice.

* * *

Skipper and Kowalski went back to the HQ, and Kowalski laid down in the lowest bunk.  
"I'm sorry if your birthday is ruined because of me" Kowalski said in a raspy voice.  
"No. This is the best birthday ever" Skipper said to Kowalski.  
Kowalski smiled.  
"Thanks" he said in a raspy voice, sneezing afterwards.  
"Bless you!" Skipper said.  
"Thanks" Kowalski said.  
Skipper looked at Kowalski.  
"I have three words to say to you" he said.  
"What?" Kowalski said.  
He guessed the three words were 'Get Well Soon'.  
"I love you" Skipper said to him.  
Kowalski smiled at him.  
"I love you, too" he said.  
"You know, when I was a child, I had a tragic childhood. Every year on my birthday, my parents would take it as a completely normal day. They would never make me cake, never say 'Happy Birthday' to me, never sang 'Happy Birthday' to me, and never let my friends come over to my home back then to celebrate. It was awful" Skipper said.  
"That's terrible" Kowalski said.  
Skipper gave Kowalski some fish tea and some cough drops. He also gave Kowalski a bell.  
"In case you need anything, ring this bell" he said to him.  
Kowalski nodded. Skipper left the HQ to celebrate his birthday with the rest of the animals afterwards. It was the best birthday ever for Skipper. He hoped that it would be the same next year.

* * *

 **Hey! So, as you can see, there are some references to the short Frozen Fever. One of them is the attempt of one of the characters fixing the birthday banner. In both Frozen Fever and this one-shot story I did, after a character 'fixed' the banner, the banner said 'Dry Banana Hippy Hat'. Also, in both Frozen Fever and this one-shot story, one of the main characters is not feeling so well, though when another characters mentions it, at first, the sick main character doesn't believe that the other character said, but at the end, the sick main character finally agrees to rest. There is a tiny bit of Kipper (KowalskixSkipper) at the end, but it doesn't change the rating of the story. I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Frozen Fever. Please R &R, favorite, and follow this story! I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
